1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding foundations or bed frames and more particularly pertains to a new Unitary Body Bedding Foundation for constructing the top deck portion, the end walls and the side walls are all as a single piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedding foundations or box springs frames have traditionally been manufactured using wood and wood by-products. Once the main structural box is completed, a fabric cover is added to conceal open areas and to match the fabric of the supported mattress. A manufacturer using wood as a material is constantly faced with the prospects of rising prices, decreasing supply and the risk of using inferior grades of wood. A plastic bedding foundation can be made as a single unit and solves the problems of using wood for bedding foundations.
The use of bedding foundations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding foundations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bedding foundations include U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,711; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,494; U.S. Pat. Des. 316,202; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,706; U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,714; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Unitary Body Bedding Foundation. The inventive device includes a top deck member having two spaced apart side walls and two spaced apart end walls on its bottom face. The side walls and the end walls may designed to be detachable from the top deck member. To aid in supporting the top deck member, the unitary body bed foundation may also include a support frame member adjacent the bottom face of the top deck member. The support frame member can be either a lattice support frame member having a plurality of longitudinal and latitudinal intersecting ribs included on the bottom face, or at least one lateral slat extended transversely between the two side walls and the ends of each lateral slat being accepted by a slat brace on each of the side walls.
In these respects, the Unitary Body Bedding Foundation according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of constructing the top deck portion, the end walls and the side walls are all as a single piece.